


Crystal Eyes

by jiyuuchie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ascian in all but name, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Journal Entries, Love, Love at First Sight, Mention of Haurchefant - Freeform, No beta but WE MOVE!, Papa bear Zenos, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Soft Zenos yae Galvus, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuuchie/pseuds/jiyuuchie
Summary: He's been searching non-stop for you. Why wouldn't he? Afterall you are his first and only love. Growing restless because he knows that you are out there somewhere. When he finally senses you after one slip up, the now emperor Zenos Zos Galvus waste no time to see you again, but the emperor is met with a surprise...
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus & Original Male Character(s), Zenos yae Galvus/Original Character(s), Zenos yae Galvus/Reader, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. All the Reasons...

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, again I believe the term is brainrot because this would not leave my mind. I just kept thinking about it because I could def see Zenos being like this(?) And lets not forget I love big bois 🤣
> 
> I hope you enjoy this reader insert. It's shorter than what I usually write because I also have another part to this. A bit self indulgent but isn't all fanfics?!
> 
> Rating explicite due to some language and just one scene but that's all.
> 
> 🎵[ Kerri Chandler - Atmosphere - the lost dubs (Ksrri's Foundation dub)](https://youtu.be/asoyyAS5RlM)🎵

It's been ten summers since he last seen you. He's been on the hunt for you ever since you last plunged his own sword in his shoulder telling him if he ever come after you or your friends again, that you will kill him. 

This does nothing except prompt the insatiable fiend to call your bluff. He found your friends, threatened them to speak your whereabouts even, thinking this will get you out of retirement and no, his plan fail. On the exterior front, the prince then is calm, beneath the surface, it is driving him mad. 

All he remember is your face. How divine you look in your rage, in your hatred, in your confusion, in your bliss, in that blaze called...love. 

It's funny how life work. Between you two, there's a giant field of untouched emotions that neither of you want, nor care to explore. However, it comes naturally. As if the both of you are synced to one another, connected on a level deeper than physical means. One that you both try hard to refrain from understanding, yet it is to this realization that, again, you both fail at that and simply need each other.

"Is that why you left me?" He often asked himself. "You were scared in facing what was evident between us?" He smirk, eyes closed as he sit on his throne content with his lonesome. Emperor Zenos zos Galvus now, the title would still take getting some use to, aside from that, he is focusing hard. His favorite pastime, though having been some years, is recognizing your aether. He know it intimately. Studied it, felt it, and enshrine it. So even when a tiny speck of it is noticed, his eyes shot open. 

Just as quick as his eyes open, he stand just the same, sheathed sword in hand with eyes glowing red with excitement. Ten, grueling, long years he's waited on you, and even if this was a small part of you he recognized, he'll be damned if he doesn't take that chance. 

Almost instant, darkness cover him as he teleport near you. Appearing close to New Gridania, glamoured as a elezen to keep his real self from exposure, he walk towards the gate meeting the Order of Twin Adder guards. 

It wasn't long to persuade them. He was just a traveling adventurer, nothing more. One of the guard, skeptical of course, looked to his clothes that seemed more than what a traveling adventurer could afford as well as the fresh smell of him, but the guard think nothing of it. They step aside allowing Zenos passage and he follows the fleeting trail of you. 

First, you passed the inn and the aetheryte close by in New Gridania. Your aether long gone from his senses but as a natural born hunter and a phenomenal tracker, like a wolf, he has your scent out of the many that crowded around the plaza. He stalks the passageway that lead to the Leatherworker guild in Old Gridania. Sensing of course that you would go to the markets just a few fulms away from it. 

Considering how he might approach you, Zenos think of many scenarios to garner your attention. He is a stranger to you in this ruse. Surely this elezen glamour would remind you of him and he knew you're not one for fooling easily, you could probably tell he was here close to you. If you did notice him you don't react, no kind of shift in your aether, no fear. Now, your scent is stronger than ever once he see the entrance. Will you fight him out in the open? With not a care as to who would see? 

Continuing his walk, watching the many adventurers bustle out and to the markets. New gear, mended weapons, few gil from sellng some inventory, food. But his eyes look over the variety of different humans and beastkin searching for one that he recognize. After a few paces, he finds you at the culinarian under the hood of a long deep purple cloak, a fingerless glove hand reaching for what you ordered and carried on to the remaining little vendors, looking over the inventory of the jeweler, weapons, and even the market board for what else might be on sale. He feign looking at the katanas, completly ignoring the compliment of the merchant when he speak of the craftsmanship of Ame-No-Habakiri. 

He wait in bated breath to see your face, to see if you recognize his sword, but you do not turn to him. He's pretty sure you feel him. The proximity when you stand so close is cooling to a touch. But never did you spare him a look. Instead he watches you walk by him, right to the exit. Then to out of the gates and he think this is your way of leading him away from others. 

Staying far behind. Not worried about losing you because unknowingly your aether pulses. Whether it was purposeful or not, he didn't care. It's so familiar, even having a hint of his own mixed in the midst. After what seemed like twenty minutes of walking, the glamor dispels as he want to see your face when you see him. He stare at the small house in the middle of nowhere, inspecting for any trickery, but not even that will stop him from seeing you, from fighting you. 

Zenos makes the first move, kicking the door open and instantly his sword is drawn. He hear a small, startled gasp, charging to the hooded figure upon instinct. Blue eyes bright, "I've finally found you my friend!" He roared. Ten years in anticipation felt in the swing of his blade, "I've missed you so!" 

Avoiding the slash diving and rolling to the right, there's many noises flying about behind. There isn't much time to speak as he makes for another attack. The big man is too fast for the likes in this small confining space, so seeing the next exit jumping out the window before he made a grab. 

That doesn't stop Zenos. 

Sprinting in the woods, hearing heavy and quick footsteps a few fulms back, nearly on the back of one fleeing. He wasn't letting you escape him, not when you're right here so close to his grasp, so close to giving him what he desires. 

Zenos, long legs had the advantage, clipping and making to grab you but in spite of your smaller frame, you're quick enough to escape his grasp. He held you for a moment, but you slipped out of your cloak. Swiftly, a strong kick came afterwards, stunning and incapacitating you... suspiciously too easy he does, which narrow his eyes. 

Holding your cloak in his hand, he brought it down from his face. Looking to his eye color with your eye shape, sun-kissed skin with his hair color, his face and his build when he was this age. 

"Who are yo-" 

Before he can ask, a sword is at Zenos back. Slowly looking over his shoulder, he see you, the real you. Not aged a bit. Beautiful just as the day you were willing to kill him, but with the elation of seeing you, he is confused until you speak up. 

"Get the fuck away from him!" 

The young lad groaned, holding their side and this causes you to press the sword deeper into Zenos back. You are beyond angry, seeing your young cub against the tree in pain. 

"I should cut you down like the rabid beast you are!" 

Zenos is silent. For once he hasn't a clue whether to fight you or ask more questions. 

"Mother..." The young boy groaned with a light cough. 

'Mother?'

You look from Zenos back to the child and you sprint to the adolescent. Assessing the sensitivity of his side when you gently touch and he cried out in pain. You look back to the hulking emperor who surprisingly is patient, but he sees the anger seething out of your eyes. You snarled, "you did this!" 

Finally the emperor speak, "is that...Is he...ou-" 

"Is that all that matter to you? Just fighting?" 

He take a step towards you two but you draw your sword again becoming a shield between your child and this monster. Zenos stop, standing at the tip of your sword. Looking past you to the boy behind you, looking exactly like him save for some of your features. "Is he, mine?" 

You're silent, your face contoured in anger watching as his eyes soften then harden looking back at you. You've told him not to head outside without you to avoid this. Granted the cloak was enchanted to keep your son hidden but there was something else in the midst that recognized itself with Zenos and you wanted to refrain from that ever happening. But of course your baby was curious and fully he is capable of handling himself when it came to fighting, this opponent however, was a fight he could never be prepared for. Still angry, a quick "Yes." You answered. 

Zenos didn't know whether to laugh or kill you from keeping this from him. But he recall ten years ago, you were so adamant on keeping him away from you, that you missed his heart purposely to stab him in the shoulder and keep him pinned to the palace wall with his own sword. Right then and there you were couple months pregnant with his heir, though it wasn't evident as your stomach didn't show. 

It was but wild nights and regretful mornings. It was neither one of your intentions to fall in love with one another and you both fought it only to fall deeper.

The first encounter. One where the compulsion of you two couldn't be tamed back in Doma. It was raining, there you've met your match again, wanting to tell him that he's crossed the wrong one when you two set eyes on each other, when he take off his helm, staring into you deeper than what you anticipated and you start to give him your all. Clash after clash, water and sweat in your eyes, blood and the stinging sensation you both felt in the cuts you give one another. All of this and the last clash was of lips dancing with each other. 

He remember yanking off your armor although you made a way to cut his arm. It earned a groan for the then prince, which he yanked your arm above your head, twisting your wrist to lose the grip on your sword. He kissed you again and that time, you accept, breathing him in. 

With the thunder above, it seemed the rain fell harder on your bare back now that you were out of your armor and he the same. Your hands reach behind you, committing his muscular chest and abs to memory as he grip your hips pounding you from behind. How did you get yourself in that predicament you haven't a clue. It just felt so right. 

What would your friends think of you bent over in a abandoned village? Exposed to the elements that work to cool your body heatung up with each pounding this man graces you with. He move your other hand from the cement wall, grasping both your wrist as he pound you harder. He's groaning in the air, wanting to lick your back when you start to roll your hips against him.

It was a start to something forbidden... 

Both of your worlds could not mend well together. One would have to end for the other to flourish and Zenos being Zenos, he was more than willing to exit this world by your blade only. However, you couldn't push yourself to do it, not with the emotions that has grown over time and the small hyur that was growing inside of you.

Stepping closer to the point the tip of your sword cuts in his black silk tunic. "Do not come any closer. Leave us now!" You growled. 

His face is neutral, still looking to the child behind you. "I will not." 

"I've beaten you once, do not make me embarrass you again!" You yell. 

This time, he moves faster than you thought possible. Twisting your sword arm then you with only one of his, he had you in a position that your sword is now pressed under your neck and you against his chest. "That was then hero," whispering in your ear, "now it is different. I've come to kill you, or be killed by you. Yet I am surpised to find you've been raising...our child."

You're struggling in his grip. Stronger than before because easily you could've broken free some years prior, still he isn't letting up. His face is calm, but you feel his heart beating hard against the back of your head the longer he stare at your child. 

The young boy struggle to stand against the tree, holding his side and Zenos heart skip a beat when he recognize his own gaze staring back at him. 

"What is your name boy?" 

He doesn't answer Zenos, instead blue eyes look towards you, scared. 

"It's okay," you reassure with a smile, slightly pulling against Zenos arm. 

"Mother..." His voice cracks on the brink of tears seeing you, his rock, fighting against this unknown man. 

Zenos seeing this, release you to him still waiting for the young boy to speak, keeping his gaze on him. 

You grab his face, though he is only ten summers, he is close to your height. "Are you alright?" 

Still holding his side, "I think it's broken. It doesn't hurt as bad since I used some of the magic you taught me, I should be fine for now." 

So focused on your son that you both hadn't realize how close Zenos silent steps are. "May I?" The hulking man asked, seeing that the young boy has your angelic smile.

Startled, the young boy moved behind you. Having known Zenos for a while, you know if he came to kill he would do just that. For just a first glance of this young boy the emperor changed. 

Your young one, peer from your side, crystal eyes staring at Zenos who kneels with his hand out. You look behind you, patting the top of your son golden head, "I won't let anything happen to you," you jerk your chin, "go ahead." He trust your word. He's seen the part of you that fought off a hoarde of beast and bandits without a sweat, growing up. You are his rock afterall and though the young boy knew this, the way you are, Zenos knew as well that this child is the safest being to live. You will kill him if he ever thought of causing him harm. That unspoken promise set when you and Zenos made eye contact. 

Reluctant, his youthful eyes look from you to blue eyes identical to his own, hesitating, he take one step and then another. A small hand touching the palm of his large one and Zenos, in all of his thirty-six winters felt something flutter within. He chortles to the sensation, looking to the small hand, running his thumb over small fingers, and it is the second time he has know love at first sight. 

Zenos look up to you again, the issues unresolved and a prolong talk he would have with you, but despite everything that has happened, he wish to find the right words to thank you. Truly though his mind is running with myriad of questions, the effort he put to find them is hard. This feeling is foreign to him, fatherhood that is. He doesn't know the ways about being one, he was never shown that in his youth, however the first steps he knew by looking at the small fingers in his palm and then eyes of the product of him and the one he loves, he wouldn't subject him to what he was brought up in.

The young boy look to you back to his father, "Y-you want to know my name?"

With a smile of his own, Zenos voice in a gentle pitch that you haven't known him to be capable of, answer the young boy, "Aye. But first, forgive me for what I have done..."


	2. Protect Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mean the sun my dear. He rise along with the first star of the day. Our little Zuka." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say this came to me on a whim and immediatly I started typing and haven stopped. I had time today❤
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this. We flowing in and out of the past this chapter luvs 😁❤
> 
> 🎵🎧[ Illum Sphere - Embryonic ](https://youtu.be/wXZK4igSlMU)🎧🎵

"Zuka..." You hear the emperor repeating his name once in a while until he turn to you, "why...Zuka?" 

"Simple really," you shrug, fixing the new shelf on the wall and setting the many small flower pots on it. You tell Zenos how you came across a elderly woman in the woods you've met before the events with the scions, the Dragonsong...before Zenos. 

This woman, a mother and your friend, you haven't seen in a while yourself. With.a swollen belly, you are just about ready to give birth and she is the only one you trust while being this vulnerable. Your trust is minimal, and you adore your friends but they talk too much. Here she lives on her own in the middle of the shroud and as you cross into her land you felt a sudden sensation that you knew was the wards around her home. She greets you with a smile before you chance knocking on her door, she missed your company dearly, having been something close to family for her as her own children visit one in a blue and she take care of you as if you are her own. 

When the first star slowly ascending from behind the horizons starting the day, so did your little cub. The small cry fill the comfotable cottage and drew tears as she bring your baby for you to hold him against your skin, instantly coming to a calm against you. He's beautiful and leaves you in a speechless sob. She wiped the sweat from your forehead, congratulating you and your baby for the hardwork. Staring in awe as you look at him in true love. 

"Zuka..." The elderly woman softly speak. 

You look up to her brown eyes, pushing words through you sore throat, "Zuka?" 

"Mean the sun my dear. He rise along with the first star of the day. Our little Zuka." She smiles.

At the time you hadn't thought about a name for your baby. You didn't know what you were having. You will love them regardless that was all that matter. You took to the name. It fit and over time it stuck. The coming months, she grant you her wisdom as she mothered five children that grew older and all walked their own paths, she help you and truly, you are grateful to her. Quelling the thoughts of a new scared mother that you are, speaking life into you as she quickly remind you that you are not alone in this. 

Zenos continued staring at the back of Zuka, looking to the sky, still listening to you, while wishing he was there to witness you bring his son into the world. He doesn't speak it but he feels a slight resentment at that.

"The only good that came from you and I, born from our blaze was our little sun with the golden touch. Our Zuka." 

The golden touch indeed.. There's another understanding between you two. He came to kill you a few days ago and now he want nothing more than to protect you two. Here you would make the world a better place while in the midst of his mind, though he would want the same outcome, however he cannot help himself to set this world ablaze if anything happened to Zuka and despite the fact that you didn't give him the chance to witness his son first cry, first steps, first words, he will make sure that you too are safe. Simply because he does love you and so does his son.

He chortles, "To think we have a child together." 

"Tell me about it," moving to the cabinet 

You also don't need to remind Zenos how dangerous you are or how you can get when it come to your little one. On both fronts, whether you're downright pissed with the emperor or content, he love you without a doubt. He might not say such words but it is the way he handle you. The way his voice goes a little bit softer when you make eye contact with him as he speak, how his hand linger a little longer when making the "mistake" in touching you, how he stare at you causing your face to heat up because he doesn't make it subtle how he did miss you. 

Your son notice this. He smile the same way you do with his own little twist when he shake his head and a low "Ew," he mumble. 

This is comfortable and at the same time you knew there was a looming presence on the horizons. Shaking off the feeling, you turn back to Zenos lean against the threshold to the open door. He's watching as Zuka finish reading one of your many journals, learning your skills, your mistakes, your accomplishments and why you are the warrior of light. 

Zuka curious nature made it so he asked you the inevitable question on one random night and why you kept some parts of your life away from him. But you couldn't lie to him. Zenos was an exception for obvious reasons of course, still with those bright blue eyes staring at you, you had no choice but to concede. 

Explaining to your cub about your exploits. The mother crystal. How you came close to death several times. Been to ruins. How you're blessed to breathe underwater and situations unknown to man and he takes it all in confusion, awe, curiosity, amaze most of the time at how strong you are. Not from just the adventures and winning your battles. The many people who you lost in the war and preservered despite the many emotions that came at you, the battles you lost and came back to win them. He is wise beyond his six summers at the time, also understanding at most and glad you are he atleast took that from you and not just Zenos whole face. You can't help but to smile. Recalling a time when he thought you sleep in the chair next to the fire. He places a duvet over your lap, kisses your forehead and thank Haurchefant for saving you. 

Ah...Haurchefant, your dearly beloved friend. 

Zuka stayed on that part of your journal with the thoroughness of his father. A bright six year old. Studied how your next entry was perhaps a few days after that incident in which he understand from the parts of little wrinkled circles littered on the parchment, dried overtime with past tears and ink smudges. Prior to that, your journal you kept neat, but that day, your script was everywhere, messy, he could tell how unhinged you were simply from that one unfinished page. 

One of your eyes open, hearing his light steps walk back to his bed climbing under the many blankets, little whispers leave his small voice, wishing he could have met your long time friend and how he seemed like so much fun to be around "with hot cocoa!" He spoke with a enthusiasm that made you chuckle quietly in your chair. At that moment, you knew you were doing something right. 

Being a mom was new and scary. Upon first seeing a head of gold, hearing a set of tiny lungs that are contagious as a small laugh fill you with your own when you tickled his tiny feet, feeling tiny hand on your face as you kiss his cheeks. 

Dwelling in the past to the point it rendered you frozen. A sigh leave you and Zenos notice how stuck you are. You feel the warmth of him on the side of you, bringing you back from memory lane, and you continue fixing the small cabinetry that he had sliced open a few days ago. 

"Did you think about my offer?" 

A different sigh of annoyance leave you, "Yes, Zenos..." 

"And?" He nearly sit atop that small counter as he lean against it, arms cross and you feel his eyes boring holes in the side of your face 

"We're not moving anywhere near Garlemald nor are we moving in the palace," 

The emperor scoffs, "Surely tis better than living...here." picking a leaf from the purple flower hanging by his head. 

"Like savages?" 

He bumps you away from the cabinet fixing it with a simple pull and tug it together. Though not perfect, it stayed, "My son is no savage." 

Zenos is not a man that wear his anger out in the open unless he get to the point of no return. Instead it is easily missed, and would cost any other person their life since it's subtlety seen in the way his eyes glare at you. You're no stranger too that. You know him and that's all the way right for him. 

Rolling your eyes, "Look at me like that all you want, tis simply what you Garleans call us." 

He's contemplating, bringing a hand under his chin before indulging you in a retort of his own, looking to the floor as he lean back against the wood. "... that must change." 

"Pardon?" 

He doesn't look at you, but towards your son, now on the part of your journal where you first learned to be a Conjuror. He's able to cast out Stone, Regen and Holy without a sweat, but he is still learning. Perhaps you can bring him to see Rielle. That's a talk you'll have later. 

Zenos taking two paces before stopping, his back to you. "You heard me Hero." 

You snort almost. You seen the way he acted before, but it's strange to still witness this man who vie for your blood and your pain, is simply morphed to a gentle Warlion. You stifle a laugh behind your hand, "My...apologies?" 

He cut his eyes at you. If he didn't care for you the way he did, this would play out so differently. "Very well. If you will not move to the palace with me, I shall bring it here. " 

Now your face change. That has caught you off guard completely. You stumble walking before him as he slowly blink from Zuka to you, "You cannot do that!" 

"You forget who I am?" 

"Zenos, no that will bring too much attention to him," 

He smirk. "If anyone touches a strand on my son, much less a notion...if I even _feel_ they are too cause him harm, I'll skin then alive and have them prepared for the guard dogs.." 

You nearly plead, seeing where this is leading to. "There's no need for that if...if you just left us alone." 

You knew better than to ask that of him but you had no other choice. You've watched how after Zenos first finding out about Zuka, a funny sight as they both were curious of one another, sitting in front of each other in folded legs of the lotus position on the forest floor. 

The emperor held tilt to the side and Zuka followed his father motion. His young fingers reached out and Zenos allowed tips of his fingers to touch the pearlescent jewel in the middle of his forehead. In fact, the man leant into his son touch when his short reach couldn't go any farther, telling him that pure Garleans such as himself is born with the third eye. 

And he hasn't stop visiting you two since. 

Bringing his son something new each time, whether if it's a new cane to wield for practice, one of Zenos favorite books for Zuka to read. One gift you had to tell him absolutely not, but of course your baby couldn't resist the excitement when he seen the small whistle, then once used, the bright blue bird descended, from the sky and that was the end of that. 

Slightly Zenos look to you hurt, but regained that harden resolve quickly. "You would request that I forget you? Forget him?" 

Harsh it was. Especially when you empathize with the man. Wrought by guilt, you look from him to the floor. Imagine if the shoe was on the other foot? Sighing, your shoulders drop, if only what he was and what happened, didn't.

"Look," You try to reason. "you can visit us but even then people in your court will get suspicious and I don't want my son-" 

"Our son," he corrected. 

"...Our son, subjected to that. He's fine here. We're fine here."

"I can fight beings of godhood, fuse with a primal. Jump from body to body, and yet you ask the impossible of me," he laughs Inwardly, looking from you to his son tripping over an exposed root of the nearby tree as he continue to read.

Seeing love in his cool gaze, you follow his eyes. Stuck between leaving and finding another place for you two to settle or actually considering Zenos offer. You've heard of Garlemald. How they feel like they're above everyone else and you're just a lowly savage in their pompous eyes. There's no love there. While here, the memories, your friends are close. This little cottage was your home. You sigh his name, "Zenos..." 

Looking from his son back to you, he wait for you to speak up. 

Turning to face him. "Two suns for my decision." 

"One." 

"I said two..." Narrowing your eyes. 

"Count yourself lucky I haven't said a mere few bells, lest you want to duel? And we both know who would be Victor." 

Rolling your eyes again, you walk back, plopping yourself on a wooden stool. Groaning, you gave it some thought. The emperor was uncompromising when his mind is made up, you knew that all too well. Staring at you, he lean against the wall. "Okay... one sun."

You'll have to prepare to leave at dusk. 

"Good!" He smirk and you could smack that expression off his face. Though he might like it. That would be the last of your worries if you plan on taking you and Zuka and running, never to be seen by him again. 

"Uh huh...are you staying for dinner?"

"If you will have me," 

Just as you came to a decision, you hear Zuka before you see him, footsteps running up the five steps, he calls, "Father?" 

Zenos staring down at him, hums, "Hm?"

You sit upright. Resting your hands on your lap. 

Zuka, craning his head, staring up, pointing outside, "There was a man just now....right there asking for you," Zenos follow his son pointer finger seeing no one. "May i ask who is Fandaniel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fret luvs, this is going to be a fun little fic for our dear Fandaniel 🤣😈  
> ❤𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮 & 𝓹𝓮𝓪𝓬𝓮☮

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think 😁❤


End file.
